New Destinations
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: May 2012 short story challenge. *AR* The idea is to combine 2 screen caps in a logical way. This is a twist on how Michaela and Sully met. Their circumstances are a bit different. Dr. Mike is still a lady physician trying to secure her future in the wild frontier, while Sully is a widower, and father of three, seeking a new path in life. Of course there will be a touch of romance.


**New Destinations**  
** By: Tess Thieler  
May 2012 Short Story Challenge**

Challenge Picture 1: It's night time and Sully and Michaela are seated on the ground side by side. Michaela's eyes are closed and her head rests against Sully's shoulder. The side of his face is pressed to the top of her head as she sleeps. They use a heavy western saddle to lean against for back support.

Challenge Picture 2: It's day time and Sully, Matthew, Colleen, Brian, and Wolf are about to step up onto the mercantile front steps. Brian is pointing away from the store and down the street at something.

~dq~dq~dq~

Softly the sobs came, waking Sully yet again. Stretching, he crawled out from the bedroll beneath the covered wagon where his children slept and tried to determine the direction. Standing next to his temporary home on wheels, not a sound erupted from inside where Matthew, Colleen, and Brian slept, anticipating their new life in the Colorado Territory. Their sadness over the death of their mother continued, but smiles lit their features now as the westbound wagon train they joined provided a new start. Even Sully seemed to be adjusting to his new role as a widower and single father.

Another gentle sob echoed in the quiet prairie night. Sully's eyes targeted the direction and he made his way to the fire at the center of the wagon train's circle. Approaching the dimly lit area, only one person's silhouette came into view behind the row of heavy saddles lying ready for use. He recognized the small feminine form as Dr. Mike. A lady doctor he met three days ago when the eastbound wagon train she rode with joined with his for trade, rest for the pioneers as well as their horses, and some much needed socializing. These "visits" helped lift the weary travelers' spirits and gave them renewed hope and courage to endure their long seemingly endless journey.

As Sully stepped into the fire's light, Dr. Mike startled then quickly regained her composure, rehearsed many times with professional necessity. Women's tears, especially in the physician circle, were considered a sign of weakness. Sully sat down on the ground next to her and she muttered an apology.

"Just thought you might need some company," he assured her. He didn't ask. He knew the reasons behind the tears. Dr. Mike confided in him the day before about her doctoring skills being rejected in every frontier town she came to. Refusing to allow her education to go to waste, she decided to head back east where at least the poor and homeless would welcome her help. This wasn't her dream though. She envisioned her own frontier clinic, but that now seemed more like a fantasy. During their conversation, Sully encouraged her to not give up, to keep trying different places until she found the right one. He reminded her that everyone on these wagon trains was doing the same thing – trying to find a new start, or a better life... he and his children included. Her mind held steadfast to her reasoning though, and in the morning they would part ways.

Now, as she gazed at him with watery eyes glistening with the reflection from the fire, he felt deep compassion. Struggling to find the right words, none came as all had already been said. In his heart, he knew she needed comfort and security so he offered it in the only way he knew how and extended his arm to wrap about her shoulders.

Merely acquaintances, yet they shared the same physical hardships every pioneer knows while traveling by wagon train, Dr. Mike seemed to accept his comforting gesture as a sign of friendship and support. Wearily, her weight pressed against his side confirming her physical and emotional exhaustion. Her head soon grew heavy upon his shoulder, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Sully leaned back against the saddle behind them for support. Resting his cheek against the top of Dr. Mike's head, eventually, he too drifted off to sleep.

As sunlight peeked over the horizon, they were the first in the camp to stir. Immediately rising to their feet, the lady doctor's embarrassment at spending the night sleeping in another man's arms showed clearly on her face. Sully put her instantly at ease when he smiled and said, "Good luck with wherever you decide to settle down."

"Thank you," she returned then helped him add some wood to the dwindling fire, rejuvenating it for morning coffee. "Good luck to you and your children. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you."

They parted ways as the camp came to life with travelers ready to resume their journey.

About six months later, Sully and his children approached the mercantile in Colorado Springs to pick up supplies. Since leaving the wagon train, they resided in Charlotte's Boarding House while building their homestead. To earn some much needed cash, Sully took on extra work with the local blacksmith while Matthew, Colleen, and Brian helped out at the general store. They made quite a team. Just before entering the mercantile, Brian turned and pointed down the street. "Look Pa. I think that lady's waving at you."

Sully shifted his view and his heart skipped a beat. Perched on a horse with her black medical bag hanging from the saddle horn was Dr. Mike! Forgetting the supplies, he ran to her, with kids plus their new pet wolf in tow, while she leaped down from her horse. His hands reached for hers as his mind filled with so many questions all at once he couldn't decide which to ask first. He didn't have to.

"I kept thinking about everything you said," Dr. Mike began, "and you're right. I need to just keep trying."

"That's great." The twinkle in his eyes conveyed his gladdened heart. "Charlotte's Boarding House has a few open rooms. We'll help you get settled. I have a feeling you're gonna like this town."

Her smile matched his. "Me too."

3


End file.
